Need for Speed: Split
Need for speed split is an upcoming game from 2014 Returning Cars Aston Martin Aston Martin V12 Vantage Aston Martin DBS Aston Martin DB5 Apollo Apollo S Alfa Romeo Alfa Romeo 4C Alfa Romeo Giulietta QV Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Alfa Romeo Mito QV Alfa Romeo Brera Cadillac Cadillac CTS Cadillac CTS-V (2004) Cadillac CTS-V (2009) Cadillac CTS-V Coupe Cadillac Escalade EXT Ariel Ariel Atom 500 Acura Acura NSX Mazda Mazda RX-8 Toyota Toyota Supra Ford Ford GT Ford Fiesta ST Ford Focus ST Ford Mustang GT Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Lancer evolution X Mitsubishi Eclipse Volkswagen Volkswagen Golf GTI Pagani Pagani Zonda Cinque Bentley Bentley Continental Supersports Coupe Bugatti Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Lamborghini Lamborghini Murchielango Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Veneo Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Lamborghini Gallardo Lamborghini Diablo SV Lamborghini Gallardo 570-4 Superlegga Porsche Porsche Cayman S Porsche Carrera GT Porsche Panamera Turbo Porsche GT3 RS BMW BMW M3 E92 Loutus Loutus Evora Nissan Nissan 370Z Coupe Nissan GT-R Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 Nissan Versa Koeningsegg Koeningsegg CCX Jaguar Jauguar XK Maserati Maserati GranTurismo Dodge Dodge Challenger SRT8 Dodge Viper Dodge Charger SRT8 Dodge Challenger Concept Dodge Charger R/T (1970) Subaru Subaru WRX Subraru Impreza Chevrolet Chevrolet Camaro Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Caterham Caterham Superlight R500 Audi Audi R8 Audi TT Mercedes Benz Mercedes Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Black Series Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren Stirling Moss Edition Mclaren Mclaren F1 Ferrari Ferrari F430 Ferrari 360 Ferrari 458 Italia Ferrari FXX Lancia Lancia Delta HF Intergale Evo II Volvo Volvo 850 Isuzu Izuzu Rodeo Isdera Isdera Commadatoe 112i Hummer Hummer H1 Alpha Marussia Marussia B2 Hennessey Hennessey Venom GT Spyder Lexus Lexus LFA Lexus IS350 Shelby Shelby Cobra 427 Shelby GT500 Plymouth Plymouth AAR Cuda Plymouth RoadRunner Peugeot Peugeot 106 Peugeot 206 Lincoln Lincoln Navigator Renault Renault 4L Renault Clio V6 Carbon Motors Carbon Motors E7 Concept GMC GMC B-Series Infiniti Infiniti G35 Coupe New Cars Honda Pilot Mercedes Benz C C63 AMG Ferrari 360 GTC Mercedes Benz GLK Chevrolet Sonic Honda CR-Z Hyundai Genesis Coupe Ford Fushion Ford Ranger Chevrolet Traverse Hyundai Sonata Hyundai Elantra Toyota RAV4 Honda Fit Honda Crosstour Honda Insight Toyota Yaris V Ford Escape Chevrolet Spark Chevrolet Spark EV Environments Desert Mountains Coastal New Environments New York Las Vegas New Orleans Tokyo Manila Barcelona Nevada Rio De Janerio Italy Paris Miami Game Modes Road Race Eliminator Hot Race Split Race New Game Modes Mega Struggle Catcher Levels 1-1 Tunnel Run-Hot Race 1-2 Don's Potion-Road Race 1-3 Travel Tunnel-Road Race 1-4 Las Vegas-Road Race 1-5 Terry Brad-Split Race 1-6 Bust Em Up-Mega Struggle 1-7 Road Crushers-Hot Race 1-8 Split Vs Split-Split Race 1-9 Get Tacos-Road Race 1-10 Last Man Driving-Mega Struggle 2-1 Don't Stop-Eliminator 2-2 Warriors Bust-Mega Struggle 2-3 Freeze!-Eliminator 2-4 Dusty Dawn-Road Race 2-5 Lawnless Lawnman-Road Race 2-6 Too Long-Hot Race 2-7 Swindled-Eliminator 2-8 All Jacked Up-Eliminator 2-9 Feed the Dust-Road Race 2-10 Frozen-Eliminator 3-1 Ruffle Rumble-Road Race 3-2 Good Vs Evil-Split Race 3-3 Dennis Drop-Hot Race 3-4 Traffic Destroyer-Split Race 3-5 Flawless-Road Race 3-6 Terrified-Eliminator 3-7 BRRR-Road Race 3-8 Doughnut on a Run-Road Race 3-9 3 Wishes and you're Out-Eliminator 3-10 Getting The Reward-Eliminator 4-1 Spirnt Wine-Road Race 4-2 Double Trouble-Split Race 4-3 Kaboom-Eliminator 4-4 Wine Race-Hot Race 4-5 Destructed-Eliminator 4-6 China Takedown-Road Race 4-7 Busted-Mega Struggle 4-8 The Brave and The Brave-Split Race 4-9 Slow Ban-Eliminator 4-10 The Escape-Hot Race Achivements Close Call-Get 500 Near Misses Wake up-Restart at any event Busted-Get Busted 3 times First One To Win-Stay in The first in the finish line Overdrive-Use 1 Overdrive Nitrous Spend-Use Nitro At 1000 Seconds Coming Through-Nudge 5 Opponents Oil Tycoon-Use Oilslick 5 Times Wild One-Play One Road Race Event Nice And Tidy-Drift 7 Times Nice Try-Get Eliminated 3 Times Paint My Day-Paint Any Car Split One Wins-Win at any Split Race Event $500000-Earn 5000000 Bounty It's Raining Cars-Unlock All Cars Race to The Finish:Win 3 times Drift Attack-Drift 10 Times SlowDown-Use The Brake 3 Times Eliminator-Play Any Eliminator Event You're Fired-Use Overdrive 5 times Missed Me-Let your Opponent stay at any Position 100000-Earn 100000 Bounty Serial Bumper-Nudge 4 Opponents Weeeeeeee-Use Overdrive 20 times The Revenge Is Mine-Win 20 times Acceleration-Use Nitro 5 times NFS:Split-Complete All Events Ranks Classic Power Cars Spy Cars SuperHeroes Racer Vs Racer Monsterous Surgeon Cars Race Against Time Travel Racers Getting The Reward Elite Cars Bonuses NFS Coins-NFS Coins are used to buy Elite Cars,Upgrdes and Gadgets it Can be founded In Coastal, Desert,Mountains,New York,Las Vegas And New Orleans Bounty-Bounties Are used to rank up and unlock new cars Upgrades Overdrive Oil Slick Nitro Gadgets Mega Blast Thunder Zap SpikeTrip C4 Gun Melee Net Catch Shield Dozer Freeze Ray Block Wall Fire Ray Fart Ray Spike Bullet Double Coins 700m Overdrive Glove Barrel Block Backgrounds Classic Background The Bar The 80's Restaurant The Eleverse Tunnel Park Park Parking Lot The Restaurant Sponto's Restaurant The Hotel Junk Shop The Beach The Spa The Mall The Pond The Lake Park Gas Station Train Station Railway Race The V9 Restaurant The Salon NFS Garage The Old Garage Soundtrack Kalemba-Buraka Som Sistema Ft Pongolove Where The World Changes you-The Script Ft Zak Waters and Kanye West Search and Destroy-30 Seconds to Mars Conscience Killer-Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Fast Lane-Bad Meets Evil Ft Eminem and Royce da Heartbreaker-Wil. i.am Break Your Heart-Taio Cruz Ft Lucadris I Know You Want Me-Pitbull The City-Madeon Ft Zak Waters Live It Up-Jennifer Lopez Ft Pitbull Beat The Devil's Tattoo-Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Ride A White Horse-Godfrapp Rival-Bryan Tyler Look at me Now-Chris Brown Ft Lil Wayne and Busta Rhymes Why Stop Now-Busta Rhymes Butterflies and hurricanes-Muse Stamina-Vitallic Titanic-Boys like Girls Ft Bruno Mars Thunder-Boys Like Girls Watercolour-Pendulum Anything Cept' The Truth-Eagles Of The Death Metal All The Same-Does It Offend you,Yeah Big Weekend-Lemonade Edge Of The Earth-30 Seconds To Mars Tainted Love-Marlyn Manson Oh Love-Green Day Gimme-Beenie Man Harlem Shake-Bauuer Don't Stop The Party-Black Eyed Peas The Time-Black Eyed Peas Radioactive-Imagine Dragons Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO Yeah Yeah Yeah-New Politics Don't Stop The Party-Pitbull Gentlemen-PSY Feel This Moment-Pitbull ft Christina alguilera Night Of The Hunter-30 Seconds To Mars Hall Of Fame-The Script Ft Wil.iam OMG-Usher Ft Wil.iam Thunderstorms and Lightning-Marlyn Manson Heals Like a Syndrome-Black Rebel Motorcycle Club NFS:Split Soundtrack Score 1 NFS:Split Soundtrack Score 2 NFS:Split Soundtrack Score 3 NFS:Split Soundtrack Score 4 NFS:Split Soundtrack Score 5 Hinch The Miles-Ryan Miles Gallery Picture100.png Picture102.png Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games